The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for automatically manufacturing flat textile products and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for flanging pillow shams.
Pillow shams of conventional construction are well known comprising a rectangular bag or case having four closed sides and a longitudinal opening formed along one side at approximately its center. A flanging operation consists of sewing at a certain distance from the edge of the case and sewing all the way around the case to form a flanged pillow sham. The flange may consist of two spaced parallel seams.
Normally, pillow shams are sold in sets which include two pillow shams and a matching bedspread or comforter. The spread or comforter is produced with automated machinery in a process which requires very little time. It is stated, the process for forming and flanging pillow shams is time consuming. The difference in time between these processes creates production and cost problems such as hugh overstocks of spreads or comforters awaiting pillow shams or disproportional members of personnel. Normally stitching, which is slightly spaced from the edges, secures a flat folded fabric in the appropriate configuration forming a pillow sham.
Conventional apparatus and methods comprise a stationary sewing machine and operator. A folded flat fabric is positioned for sewing along one edge. After sewing, the fabric is turned and a second edge is sewn. This process is repeated until all four edges are stitched.
There have been many efforts to automate or to partially automate sewing apparatus producing specific textile articles. A representative arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,574, i.e. an automated pillow case apparatus. Here, belts fold a fabric and present it to a stationary sewing head. The fabric is moved past the sewing head. Another related arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,249. Here, a device for sewing wash cloths or towels is disclosed. It includes a fabric feed which controls and moves the fabric in X and Y directions relative the sewing machine. The sewing machine pivots to sew along both the X and Y axis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,731 shows another automated arrangement in which the fabric is controlled and moved relative to the sewing machine.
It is the intent of the instant invention to provide a device which automatically sews pillow shams.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of producing pillow shams at a markedly increased rate and reduced cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for stitching a stationary flat fabric in the X and Y directions.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for stitching designs over selected areas of flat fabrics.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus capable of moving a sewing machine through coordinated X-Y axes to produce stitched designs.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device capable of automatically feeding a flat fabric, of automatically tensioning the fabric in a sewing position, and of automatically ejecting the sewn product.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device capable of automatically centering a folded flat fabric prior to tensioning for sewing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device capable of centering and feeding a folded flat fabric into a sewing area, tensioning the fabric and sewing the fabric into a pillow sham.
Another object of the invention is to substantially increase the rate of production for forming spreads, comforters, pillow shams, and other like articles.